indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Lucky Love
thumb|center|670 px Lucky Love (оригинал Ace Of Base) Счастливая любовь (перевод Dan_UndeaD из Northrend) Life is a paradise Жизнь – это рай! Woah, whoa ya Ооо, оо да! Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven Счастливая любовь – в раю подростков, I know, I know, cause I've been there with you tonight Я знаю, я знаю, ведь я была там с тобою этой ночью. Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven Счастливая любовь – в раю подростков, I know, I know, cause I've been there with you tonight Я знаю, я знаю, ведь я была там с тобою этой ночью. I believe life could be paradise once again (again) Я верю, что жизнь могла быть раем снова (снова), And the love we thought we lost is sleeping within А та любовь, которую мы, казалось, потеряли, лишь спит внутри нас. Close your eyes, it's something for you Закрой глаза, для тебя есть кое-что… Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven Счастливая любовь – в раю подростков, I know, I know, cause I've been there with you tonight Я знаю, я знаю, ведь я была там с тобою этой ночью. Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven Счастливая любовь – в раю подростков, I know, I know, I'm a prisoner of hope alone Я знаю, я знаю, ведь я была там с тобою этой ночью. We are young and we are old Мы молоды и мы стары, We're falling like leaves (like leaves, like leaves) Мы падаем, как листья (словно листья, словно листья), And your heart's so full of soul it makes me believe И в твоём сердце так много энергии, это даёт мне веру Once again, it's something for you Снова… Для тебя есть кое-что… Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven Счастливая любовь – в раю подростков, I know, I know, cause I've been there with you tonight Я знаю, я знаю, ведь я была там с тобою этой ночью. Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven Счастливая любовь – в раю подростков, I know, I know, cause I've been there with you tonight Я знаю, я знаю, ведь я была там с тобою этой ночью. Мост через время – вот то, что тебе нужно, A bridge over time is what you need Чтобы увидеть свет, To see the light Чтобы увидеть свет, To see the light Чтобы увидеть свет, Woah yeah Ооо да! Lucky love, lucky love... Счастливая любовь, счастливая любовь… Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven Счастливая любовь – в раю подростков. Lucky love, lucky love... Счастливая любовь, счастливая любовь… Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven Счастливая любовь – в раю подростков. Woah, woah, yeah (I know I know) Ооо, оо да! (Я знаю, я знаю!) Lucky love belong in teenage heaven Счастливая любовь – в раю подростков, I know I know, cause I've been there with you tonight (I've been there with you) Я знаю, я знаю, ведь я была там с тобою этой ночью (я была там с тобою!) Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven Счастливая любовь – в раю подростков, I know, I know, I'm a prisoner of hope alone Я знаю, я знаю, я – заложница надежды в одиночестве. Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/ace_of_base/lucky_love.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.